I Already Know
by flawxless
Summary: "i already know by looking at your face, how much you care and love me." SEVENTEEN Fanfiction / Song-Fanfict ; SoonHoon ; Soonyoung x Jihoon ; Hoshi x Woozi ; YAOI/BL.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tittle:**_ _I Already Know._

 _ **Genre:**_ _Fluff, Romance._

 _ **Main Cast:**_ _SEVENTEEN's Woozi ∞ SEVENTEEN's Hoshi._

 _ **Other Cast:**_ _Find by yourself~_

 _ **-Disclaimer:**_ _Plots and story are mine, so dont judge and dont be plagitor please...respect the author. if you dont like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~~~_

 _ **-Notes:**_ _ANNYEONG! Its the first time i made fanfict with_ _ **soonhoon**_ _as the main cast, xoxo. Maaf kalo aneh, gajelas dan masih banyak typo ya trs romance dan fluffnya ga ngefeel TuT hehehe maklumin author awam ini... hope you like it!:D_

 _._

 _._

 **ITS YAOI! BOYS LOVE STORY!**

 _._

 _._

 _._

di sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu **Phantom - I Already Know** ,

dan siapkan kantong keresek masing-masing ya, siapa tau kalian mual abis baca ini:D

.

.

.

4 pages & 1.058 words

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _© flawxless's present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOoOo_

I already know by looking at your face  
I already know even if you don't give a long speech  
How much you love me  
How much you care for me

 _oOoOo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Soonyoung tersenyum kecil melihat Jihoon yang kini sedang merajuk padanya, pipinya sedikit mengembung dan bibirnya mengerucut lucu. "Aku benci padamu, Soon." Jihoon semakin merajuk dan semakin membuat Soonyoung gemas bukan main, pasalnya… sangat jarang sekali lelaki tsundere di depannya merajuk sampai se-imut ini.

"Aku minta maaf, salahkan saja producer MV kita karena menyuruhku melakukan itu." Ucap Soonyoung dengan kekehan kecil. Ya, mereka sedang membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi saat SEVENTEEN menghadiri acara meet & greet di salah satu acara terkenal di Korea Selatan, dan dalam acara itu ada satu scene yang dimana semua member menonton MV Mansae bersama.

"Lagipula kau tahu? Aku sempat melirikmu saat muncul adegan itu! Aku meng-khawatirkanmu. Kau tidak sadar, heum?" Tanya Soonyoung lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jihoon, Soonyoung membungkuk di hadapan Jihoon, membuat lututnya menjadi tumpuan dengan kedua tangan memegangi bahu Jihoon tegas.

"Hoon, aku tau. Aku tau semua apa yang kau rasakan, bahkan hanya melihat wajahmu juga aku sudah sangat tahu. Aku tahu kalau kau juga sebenarnya cemburu, tapi hebatnya kau bisa menahannya dan tersenyum kecil saat menonton MV itu, dan aku merasa sangat bersalah. Maafkan aku." Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, matanya fokus menatap Soonyoung yang sedang menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Soon- "

"Hoon." Soonyoung tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya juga dan sontak hal itu langsung membuat mata mereka saling bertubrukan satu sama lain.

"Aku senang kau merajuk padaku, Hoon." Ucap Soonyoung dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, Jihoon bersemu, dengan cepat ia menutupi rasa malunya dengan menendang perut Soonyoung pelan.

"Mati kau, Soon."

"Ya, Hoon. Aku mencintaimu, juga."

.

.

.

 _oOoOo_

I already know how much you care for me, who is worthless  
Even if you don't say it, your eyes that look at me are telling me  
I'm thankful for just the fact that you came into my life  
I don't even know if I can receive this undeserved love

 _oOoOo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Soon." Jihoon menepuk pundak Soonyoung, membuat sang _empu_ -nya terkaget lalu terbangun dengan tidak _elite_ -nya. "Oh, Jihoon?" Ucap Soonyoung kaget lalu _mengucek_ matanya dan menyingkirkan selimutnya asal-asalan.

"Temani aku keluar, Soon." Soonyoung membulatkan matanya lalu melirik Jihoon. "Ini jam 1 pagi, Hoon. Kau mengajakku keluar jam segini!?" Jawab Soonyoung agak kaget dengan mencoba fokus mengembalikkan nyawanya yang masih _mengawang_ di alam mimpi.

"Kau tidak mau? Yasudah." Ucap Jihoon lalu berlalu meninggalkan Soonyoung dengan menghentakkan kakinya, Jihoon merajuk lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Apa dia barusan menghentakkan kakinya?" Tanya Soonyoung pada dirinya sendiri dan dengan cepat Soonyoung menepuk kepala dan pipinya kencang.

"Astaga, Jihoon benar-benar merajuk. Ya! Jihoon _ie_ , tunggu! Ya-"

.

%%%%%

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau merajuk lagi padaku, Kwon Jihoon." Ucap Soonyoung lalu mendaratkan bokongnya tepat disebelah Jihoon.

Mereka kini sedang berada di luar gerbang rumah yang mereka tempati untuk men- _syuting_ reality show mereka yaitu 'One Fine Day'

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Soonyoung pelan, tangannya sibuk merapatkan jaketnya untuk mengusir hawa dingin Yeoseodo pukul 1 dini hari.

"Terimakasih, Soon." Ucap Jihoon kecil dengan kepala menunduk dengan kedua tangan yang ia mainkan sendiri. Jihoon gugup. Soonyoung meliriknya dan terkaget saat Jihoon bertingkah imut. Ya, Soonyoung sangat suka dengan sikap Jihoon saat gugup karena menurut Soonyoung, itu sangat menggemaskan baginya.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Soonyoung jahil. Ya, Soonyoung sebenarnya sudah tahu apa yang ingin Jihoon katakan, namun dasarnya Soonyoung memilik sifat yang jahil jadi ia ingin menggoda kekasih mungilnya sebentar.

"C-Cokelat. Terimakasih sudah memberikan cokelatnya kepadaku walaupun kau tau aku tidak meminta, itu karena aku khawatir dengan member yang lain jika mereka kehabisan." Jawab Jihoon menjelaskan dengan kepala semakin menunduk. Soonyoung mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, di tatapnya Jihoon dengan sorot mata yang lembut. Tangan Soonyoung mulai bermain di pipi Jihoon, membuat Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya dan menolehkannya ke arah Soonyoung.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hoon." Ucap Soonyoung dengan menampakkan senyuman termanis dan eye-smilesnya. Membuat Jihoon dengan cepat membuang muka lalu dengan cepat berdiri membelakangi Soonyoung.

"Soon, aku masuk dulu-"

"Jangan pergi, ayo kita _begadang_ sampai pagi disini, Hoon." Soonyoung menahan lengan Jihoon agar dirinya tidak masuk kedalam meninggalkannya dan mengajak kekasih mungilnya _begadang_ bersama di depan gerbang rumah yang mereka tempati untuk reality show.

"Tapi, Soon… banyak kamera disini." Jawab Jihoon khawatir. Soonyoung berdiri, lalu membalikkan tubuh Jihoon sehingga kini mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Aku tidak peduli, Hoon." Ucap Soonyoung pelan, Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Soonyoung namun tanpa Jihoon sadari, Soonyoung juga telah lebih dulu menatapnya dengan sorot mata tegas namun lembut.

Soonyoung semakin mempersempit jarak sehingga kini Jihoon terpojok pada dinding di belakangnya. Yeoseodo pagi ini sangat dingin tapi entah kenapa Jihoon merasa panas. Jihoon menggigit bibirnya gugup dengan tangan meremas sweaternya sendiri, tanpa di _komandoi_ siapun dan inisiatif sendiri, Jihoon mulai menutup matanya perlahan. Dirinya tau, apa yang akan Soonyoung lakukan setelah ini. Jihoon sudah amat sangat hafal.

"Hoon, kenapa kau menutup matamu? Kau ingin kucium disini? Bukannya kau yang bilang sendiri di sini banyak sekali kamera?" Jihoon mendelik dan Soonyoung terkekeh kecil karena berhasil menjahili kekasih mungilnya lagi.

"Enyah saja kau, Kwon Soonyoung!" Teriak Jihoon pada Soonyoung lalu menginjak kaki kekasihnya kencang hingga Soonyoung mengaduh.

"Aku pergi, Soon. Dan, jangan kau pikir setelah ini aku akan memberikanmu ciuman walaupun kau memohon padaku sekalipun!"

.

.

.

.

.

HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, OKE INI TAMAT YA HAHAHAHA. TAMAT APA MASIH MAU DI LANJUT LAGI NIH?:"D soalnya masih banyak sih yang liriknya belum aku ff-kan wkwkwk, btw selamat membaca! Aku tunggu review, kritik dan saran kalian yaaa!

p.s: menurut kalian di lanjut sampe liriknya abis, atau selesai sampe sini aja? wkwkwk:"D

.

.

.

Sincerely,

flawxless


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle:** _I Already Know._

 **Genre:** _Fluff, Romance._

 **Main Cast:** _SEVENTEEN's Woozi ∞ SEVENTEEN's Hoshi._

 **Other Cast:** _Find by yourself~_

 **-Disclaimer:** _Plots and story are mine, so dont judge and dont be plagitor please...respect the author. if you dont like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~~~_

 **-Notes:** _ANNYEONG! Its the first time i made fanfict with_ **soonhoon** _as the main cast, xoxo. Maaf kalo aneh, gajelas dan masih banyak typo ya trs romance dan fluffnya ga ngefeel TuT hehehe maklumin author awam ini... hope you like it!:D_

 _._

 _._

 **ITS YAOI! BOYS LOVE STORY!**

.

.

.

4 pages & 1.008 words

 _._

 _._

 _._

di sarankan untuk mendengarkan lagu **Phantom - I Already Know** ,

dan siapkan kantong keresek masing-masing ya, siapa tau kalian mual abis baca ini:D

.

.

.

 _© flawxless's present_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _oOoOo_

I don't know but back then, rain fell in my heart

Happiness only avoided me

My love may seem like a coward rather than a war

But you gave me courage, telling me that I could do it

That the world is still warm

Your small hand held my hand tightly

And I won't let it go

 _oOoOo_

.

.

.

"Kau menjauhiku, Soon." Soonyoung tersentak saat melihat Jihoon kini telah berdiri di sampingnya, Soonyoung menoleh untuk melihat kekasih mungilnya yang kini tengah menunduk. "Kau menjauhiku, kau tidak pernah mendekatiku, kau jarang membuat moment denganku lagi sekarang." Ucap Jihoon –lagi, membuat Soonyoung terdiam dan menghela nafas berat.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Hoon." Balas Soonyoung tenang tanpa tahu kini Jihoon tengah membulatkan matanya.

"Soonyoung, bodoh." Ucap Jihoon lirih. Kini, Jihoon dalam keadaan _berjongkok_ dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya yang hal itu benar-benar membuat Soonyoung cemas lalu dengan cepat duduk berlutut di hadapan Jihoon. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku." Ucap Soonyoung berkali-kali dengan kedua tangan yang membawa Jihoon kedalam pelukannya.

"Soonyoung bodoh, Soonyoung jahat, Soonyoung-"

Jihoon berhenti berbicara, matanya membulat disaat dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan sedikit basah menyentuh bibir mungilnya. Soonyoung menciumnya. Hanya mengecup namun hal itu berhasil membuat kakinya lemas dan sontak Jihoon akhirnya jatuh berlutut seperti Soonyoung dengan tubuh yang semakin menempel memeluk Soonyoung.

"Maafkan aku, Hoon." Soonyoung melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir Jihoon, lalu membawa kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Jihoon, mengelusnya pelan lalu mengecup pipi bulat kekasihnya dengan kilat, membuat darah Jihoon berdesir untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan menjadi pengecut, Soon. Jangan menjauhiku lagi, kau jelas tahu aku tidak pernah suka kalau kau sudah bertingkah seperti itu. Menjadikan Seokmin tameng dan menjauhiku, kau benar-benar jahat." Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecil memperhatikan Jihoon yang sedang memarahinya dengan bibir yang sering sekali mengerucut. Soonyoung gemas.

"Kau kan juga tahu, aku hanya bisa melakukan _skinship_ denganmu karena kau itu kekasihku. Aku juga sudah berulang kali bilang padamu kalau kau bisa melakukan _skinship_ kapan saja denganku, tapi ternyata kau malah menghindariku terus. Kau menyebalkan sekali. Emangnya aku tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini tertekan karena menahan tidak _skinship_ denganku?" Jihoon masih mengeluarkan kemarahannya pada Soonyoung, tanpa sadar kekasih jahilnya kini sedang duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan menopang dagu.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan saat sedang marah, Hoon. Bibirmu sering kali mengerucut, aku jadi ingin menciummu lalu melumat dalam bibirmu sampai _bengkak_. Boleh?" Tanya Soonyoung dengan kurang ajarnya membuat Jihoon memukul keras pundak Soonyoung kencang hingga membuat Soonyoung nyaris terjengkang kebelakang.

"Soonyoung bodoh! Aku sedang memarahimu!" Teriak Jihoon kesal lalu menghampiri Soonyoung dan memukul pundaknya keras-keras, bukannya mengaduh kesakitan, Soonyoung hanya tertawa kecil melihat Jihoon yang sangat menggemaskan saat bertingkah seperti ini.

"Hoon." Soonyoung berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Jihoon yang sedang berusaha untuk memukul pundaknya lagi. Soonyoung menatap mata Jihoon dalam dengan tangan yang masih memegang erat pergelangan tangan Jihoon. Soonyoung perlahan mendorong Jihoon, hingga posisinya kini Jihoon berada di bawah _kukungan_ tubuh Soonyoung.

Sekedar info, saat ini mereka sedang berada di dorm, tepatnya di ruangan yang biasa di gunakan Seungcheol untuk berdiskusi/mendisiplinkan member SEVENTEEN yang lain, dan saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di dorm karena yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Terimakasih, Hoon." Ucap Soonyoung dengan mata yang masih menatap Jihoon dalam, Jihoon membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan warna merah pada pipinya akibat perlakuan Soonyoung. "Jangan mengalihkan wajahmu dan tolong tatap aku, Hoon." Ucap Soonyoung sedikit memaksa, dan Jihoon mau tidak mau harus menuruti kekasihnya jika sudah bertingkah seperti itu.

"Terimakasih telah memarahiku. Kau akhirnya berhasil membuat keberanian dalam diriku tumbuh kembali, maaf kalau aku sering sekali bertingkah seperti pengecut yang tidak berani untuk mendekatimu bahkan untuk mengobrol denganmu. Terimakasih, karena kau sudah memilihku, sudah mencintaiku dan aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Hoon. Peganglah kata-kataku, dan akan kubuktikan padamu juga kalau itu bukanlah sebuah janji semata." Jihoon mendengarkan kata-kata Soonyoung dengan mata yang sedikit memerah. Ya, Jihoon sedang menahan tangisnya sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hoon." Ucap Soonyoung dengan kedua tangan yang kini menggenggam kedua tangan Jihoon, menguncinya erat seakan tangan Jihoon akan pergi jika Soonyoung tidak menahannya.

"Kau tahu jawabanku, Soon." Ucap Jihoon pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hoon. Ayo katakan dengan jelas, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Tidak, Soon. Kau sudah tahu, jadi lepaskan aku dari _kukungan_ mu ini, masalah akan bertambah jika _maknae_ kita melihat ini, Soon."

"Tidak ada _maknae line_ disini, Hoon. Hanya kita berdua, ingat? Jadi katakan sebelum aku benar-benar melumat bibirmu sampai _bengkak_ , Hoon."

"YA! Berhenti berkata kotor!" Teriak Jihoon yang sudah lelah mendengar kata-kata _frontal_ Soonyoung.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuat bibirmu _bengkak_ kalau kau benar-benar tidak menjawab yang tadi, Hoon."

"BERHENTI KUBILANG!"

BUGH!

Jihoon akhirnya berhasil melepaskan diri, ia berhasil menendang perut Soonyoung dengan kedua lututnya, tidak begitu kencang namun lumayan membuat Soonyoung mengaduh kesakitan.

"AWWWW, YA! JIHOON! KAU TIDAK MENENDANG PERUTKU, KAU MENENDANG SOONYOUNG KECILKU!" Jihoon berlari memasuki kamarnya, menguncinya rapat dan hanya tertawa kencang di dalam kamarnya saat mendengar Soonyoung berteriak kesakitan akibat tendangan Jihoon yang salah arah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, INI PART 2-NYA YAAA! EHEHEHEHE, setelah ku pikir-pikir kayanya aku bakal ngelanjutin ini sampe lyrics dari Phantom – I Already Know-nya habis hehehehe.

 **DAAAAAAAAAAN, INI EMANG PENDEK YA. K. JADI JANGAN BERHARAP FF-NYA PANJANG** TT_TT wkwkwkwk, selamat membaca lagi! Aku tunggu review berserta kritik dan sarannya!:D

.

.

.

Sincerely,

flawxless


End file.
